She will Be Loved
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: luke ponders


AN: So I know that this song has been used to death, but I still feel like I have to give it my spin. Maroon 5 owns the song not me. I don't own Gilmore girls either. This is a major L/L... and can I just say IT'S ABOUT DANG TIME!!!

Lyrics are in bold. Flash backs are italics

She will be Loved

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**

I remember the first time I saw her. I hadn't met her yet, but I saw her everyday. She was young. So was I, but she was younger. She must have been about 17. And she had a kid. Rory, she was a great kid. We all watched her grow up and she became a great kid. But it was always Lorelei that I watched. I met her eight years ago. It was then that I knew. She was in her twenties and she was beautiful. For eight years we were friends. I saw her change and grow up... well maybe not grow up but change. I saw her go through guy after guy. She never saw me, but I always saw her.

**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

Sometimes late at night when I can't sleep I drive around. It never fails I always end up in the same place. I used to try to imagine what she was doing, what she was thinking, who she was with. I see her everyday, I've seen her everyday for the last eight years, but it was never enough. I wanted her; I wanted to be the one that held her close at night. But it was never me.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

I watched men come and go. And it always ended with the sad look in her eyes. Every time one of them left her smile broke a little more. She looked a little older every time. But still I was there; every day. I almost told her once.

_I rang the doorbell and I could hear her saying something and running to the door. "You're annoyingly on time again! Ugh. Okay, stairs then shoes, stairs then shoes." I heard her saying when she opened the door. "Oh hi." Then I saw that she looked amazing. _

"_Hey. You're all dressed up." I felt bad_

"_Oh, I'm going out." She explained. It must be that guy she'd been seeing._

"_Oh sorry. I forgot my toolbox so I just thought I'd come pick it up." Maybe I couldn't tell her._

"_Oh yeah. It's right over here. Rory and I couldn't lift it or we would've brought it to you and then we got used to having it here, so we named it Bert and we'd say Goodnight Bert and it'd say Goodnight girls and we spend too much time home alone." She was ranting and it was cute. It was always cute. _

"_Well, thanks for taking care of it."_

"_Our pleasure. "I grabbed the toolbox. I had to tell her. _

"_So Rachel left." There I had said it._

"_What!" she seemed surprised._

"_Last night. She left. For good."_

"_Oh no, Luke I'm so sorry. What happened?" I didn't know what to tell her, I didn't know if I could tell her the real reason._

"_Ah, it's hard to explain." So I took the early way out. _

"_I can't believe it. I thought she was really in it for the long haul this time." I had too _

"_Yeah well, she had her reasons." I couldn't tell her the real reason._

"_Really? What? "There was a know and that guy came in _

"_Hello? I'd tried to be late." He said _

"_Oh and an utter failure at one minute past." Lorelei joked back, and then she remembered I was still there. "Um, so uh, Max Medina this is Luke Danes. Luke owns the diner. He has the greatest coffee." She introduced us._

"_Oh right. I saw you at the town meeting." _

"_Yeah I saw you too." I saw him. I always saw the guys she was with, because they were never me. _

"_Nice to meet you." He was playing nice, but I couldn't._

"_Uh huh."_

_"Mm hmm. So, we should be going." He got the not nice. _

"_Oh yeah." Lorelei didn't sense what was going on._

"_Yeah, I 'm gonna get going. I just left my toolbox from when I was here earlier fixing things. I do a lot of little things around here for Lorelei." I don't know what got into me but I couldn't let it go._

"_Yeah, you're very handy. So Luke, we'll talk later." She started to catch on._

"_Yes we will." Still couldn't let it go. _

"_Although probably not tonight. We won't be back until late." She tried to fix things._

"_No, I meant not tonight."_

"_Oh, I misunderstood." He was still trying to pretend to play nice._

"_I meant tomorrow. So tomorrow." Lorelei tried to mediate._

"_Absolutely. We see each other most everyday." I was always there._

"_Well sure, you've got the coffee." he knew it wasn't just the coffee. _

"_And she needs the coffee. So I'll see you tomorrow." I would always see her tomorrow_

"_Tomorrow."_

"_Same time as always." I had lost my nerve, I couldn't show her my real feelings. _

"_I'd count on a little later." He just had to stick in there one more time that it was him not me._

"_Doesn't matter what time it is. I'll always be around." After the guys were gone I would always be there still._

"_Bye." She said as I left._

**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**

When she broke it off I saw something different in her smile. It was more broken. It took longer to heal. But still I held on for her. I wish I could have told her then. Some one should have told her. Someone should have shown her what I saw... beauty. But now it doesn't matter what could have been.

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**

I know it won't always be perfect but I'll try. I'll give her everything I have. Last night we had a date. And she stayed. It was perfect. I woke up to her this morning and it was perfect. I was finally able to open up to someone. I said everything I'd held back for eight years.

**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**

She deserves someone better, but I'll try to be better. I'll try to be what she deserves. I may not be perfect but I'll love her. If nothing else she will be loved... by me.

**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

No matter what I'll love her, I have since I first saw her. I've always been there to catch her; that will never change. But now I can tell her how much it means to be the one that loves her.


End file.
